


Distraction

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident leaves Dean with some extra abilities one night… and a few ideas.  Because I thought Dean girls deserved grace!kink, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

There is a long moment of silence in the room following Castiel’s announcement.  You and Sam sit at different tables in the bunker’s library, staring at Dean and Castiel standing near each other at the entrance to the map room.

“I’m- I’m sorry.  Say that again?”  Sam asked incredulously, tilting his head.

“Cas and I kinda swapped.”  Dean replied before Castiel could blurt anything out again.  “He’s human, and I’ve got his grace.”

“Are you guys… okay?”  You asked hesitantly.  Your mind buzzes with possibilities, all of them bad.  Is Castiel going to die again?  Is Cas’ grace going to kill Dean?  There is a flutter of wings and Dean is standing next to you an instant later.  He leans down and cups your cheek in one hand.

“Whoa, hey, calm down, sweetheart.”  Dean told you softly.  “No one’s gonna die.”

“Dean, what are you doing?”  Sam asked, interrupting.

“What do you mean what am I doing?”  Dean began, standing straight and giving Sam and aggravated look.  “You heard her, she was worried-”

“It appears you read her thoughts, Dean.  She didn’t voice aloud any such thing.”  Castiel replied, interrupting an angry retort from Sam.

“I can read thoughts?”  Dean asked, wonder spreading over his face along with a huge smile.  Your face fills with an answering smile, despite yourself.   _You can do a lot of other things too, dork._  You deliberately think at Dean.   _Haven’t you paid any attention to Cas’ powers over the years?_  That earns you a glare.  “Shut up.”  Dean told you.

“How are you holding up, Cas?”  You turn your attention to the Angel.

“I will be fine, thank you.”  Castiel smiles softly at your concern.  "It isn’t my first time being human.“

"Let me guess,” you started, returning your attention to all three men.  "Rowena.“

"Basically.”  Sam replied.  "We’re hoping there’s a counter spell or something in our books somewhere.“

"I’m sure it is.”  You’re trying to reassure everyone.  As much fun as your boyfriend having Castiel’s grace sounds, this has some pretty disastrous potential long term complications.  "This sounds to me like a variation on a body swap, and that’s one of the oldest tricks in the book.“

"You know a book that talks about this?  That would help.”  Castiel asked eagerly.  You and Sam share a glance, both of you trying to suppress laughs.  Dean doesn’t bother, just chuckles aloud.

“No, Cas, she doesn’t.  It’s just an expression.”  Dean explained.  The four of you turned from the map room, walking towards the library.  Dean vanished with an audible flutter, reappearing an instant later next to one of the bookshelves with a startled expression.  You let out a giggle.

“Uh, Cas?  Maybe you should give Dean a quick primer on his new abilities while y/n and I get started?”  Sam suggested with a slightly strained expression.

“Yes, you’re probably right.”  Castiel replied.  He walked over to Dean as you and Sam browsed the stacks and selected books to try, a short conversation forming about where you’d be most likely to find answers.  The two of you end up with a pile of likelies, stacking them neatly on one of the tables and digging in as Cas and Dean have a quick conversation, almost an argument in low voices.  Eventually, Castiel and Dean rejoin you and Sam.  Castiel seems frustrated, sitting down at the table and selecting a book without speaking, a slightly sour expression on his face.  Dean, on the other hand, looks like a little boy in an ice cream shop.  Dean swaggered over to the table and put his right index and middle fingers on top of the top book of one of the stacks and closed his eyes.  Sam looked up and him and snorted, before returning to his book.  You try and fail to hide a smile.

“You can’t do _that_ , Dean.”  You tell him aloud, keeping your eyes fixed on your own book.

“What, it’s not worth trying?”  Dean asked, looking at you with his ‘aren’t I funny?’ expression.  You don’t have the heart to ignore him, so you look away from your book long enough to look at him, and share a smile and a silent chuckle.

“Dean, if it _was_ possible, Cas would have done it ages ago.”  Sam interrupted your moment, sounding decidedly unamused at Dean’s antics.

The smile vanishes from Dean’s face, and he aims a mocking expression in Sam’s direction.  Dean grabs a book from the pile, and sits sideways on a chair at the table next to you.  You force yourself to ignore his eyes on you, focusing on the book in front of you and the pencil and pad of paper next to you that you’re taking notes on.

The reading continues in silence for awhile, all of you occasionally switching books.  Dean attempts to use his abilities to switch books instead of rising, until he accidentally knocks over a pile.

“Damnit, Dean!”  Sam is decidedly annoyed.

“Sorry.”  Dean mutters.

“Sam, it’s not even half the library.”  You look up at the younger Winchester.  “Not the biggest deal.”  Sam mumbles agreement with you after a moment, and everyone goes back to their books.

You’re not sure how long you’ve all been reading before it starts.  But the first thing you notice, is a tingle in your neck.  You don’t think much of it; you’ve been bent over a table reading for awhile, so you chalk it up to a crick in your neck.  You let out a breath, roll your neck until it cracks, and stand up, drawing the eyes of the other three men.

“My neck hurts.”  You explain.  “I’m gonna take this to an armchair.”  You collect the book you’re on along with a couple more from the pile, and you pencil and paper, and plop down in an armchair you’d dragged into the library some time ago, perched in a corner.  You’re still visible to Dean, and you can see him adjust himself in his chair to face you more, but Sam and Castiel are hidden behind a bookshelf.

Perched in the armchair, you draw from your pre-hunting life as a book addict, and periodically switch between positions you remember as being the most comfortable and least cramp-inducing as long as you change position at regular intervals.  Not a conventional method, perhaps, but it worked for you when you were younger.

The tingle in your neck comes back a few minutes later.

Irritated, you roll your shoulders, roll your neck, try every trick you can think of.  Nothing works.  You decide to just ignore it and hope it goes away.  Nothing else you’re trying is working, maybe that will.

The tingle gets stronger, but not painful.  It almost feels like some invisible…force is stroking your neck.  It soothes you.  Despite yourself, you lean into the touch a little, having more and more trouble focusing on the book in front of you.  It’s when it solidifies into what feels like a stubbled mouth kissing down your neck that you finally realize what’s going on.

Dean.

You look up over your book at him.  Dean seems to be engrossed in his book, but his green eyes keep flitting up over the book to look at you.  You catch his gaze and level a glare at him.  Dean frowns slightly, sending you a silent ‘what?’ with his expression.  You gesture at your neck.  Dean’s eyes get a little wider at that.  Aha; he didn’t know he was doing it.  It’s difficult to convey “be more careful with Castiel’s grace, you idiot!” using only your expression, but you try.  Based on the apologetic look he gives you, you think he caught the important parts.  You look back down at your book, renewing your concentration.  In the process, you miss Dean licking his lips, looking suddenly curious and gazing at you almost hungrily.

Your fingernails bite into the book’s cover when you suddenly feel Dean’s mouth gently sucking your neck; and he hasn’t left his chair.  You swallow and wiggle in your seat, fixing determined eyes on your book.  Dean starts with a gentle kiss just under your ear, sucking harder and harder until you have to bite your tongue to swallow a moan.  You lift your eyes to glare at him as his mouth travels down your neck.  Dean gives you an unapologetic smirk that has you melting in your chair.  His hands twitch on the book he’s reading, and you feel his hands at your breasts.  A small gasp escapes your lips, and Dean’s smirk goes straight to your panties.  You bite your lip, your back arching a little despite yourself.

You stand suddenly, the book falling to the floor with a loud _thump_.  Now standing, your head clears the low bookshelf, and you can see Castiel and Sam looking at you.  You clear your throat, picking up books and notepad.

“I think I left a book in my room that might help.”  You invent on the spot, walking over to a nearby table ( _not_ the one Dean’s sitting at), and set the books down there.  “I’m gonna go look for it.  Dean, mind giving me a hand?”  You try to give him a covert _follow me so I can yell at you_ look where Sam and Castiel can’t see you.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”  Dean’s tone is smooth, and he rises from his seat to trail behind you.  You can feel his heat behind you as you two round corners, getting well out of hearing range of the library before you spin around to face Dean.

“You ass-” you maintain your irritation for about two syllables before Dean is on you, pressing you between the wall and his body.  His hands come up to cup your cheeks, holding you in place as his lips devour yours.  His tongue thrusts into your mouth, easily dominating the kiss.  You moan, and a hand drifts behind him to squeeze his ass as your other hand grasps his bicep.  Dean growls and grinds his erection into you.  His clothed cock grinds your jeans right against your clit, drawing a whimper from your lips, and Dean smirks victoriously into your mouth.

“Need you, sweetheart.”  His mouth breaks from your lips to suck a hickey into your neck.  One of his hands drifts down to your hip, squeezing you tightly.

That’s your only warning before all your clothes disappear.

“Hah!”  Dean pulls back from your neck to give you a proud grin.  “I _knew_ I could find the wheels on this thing!”

“Dean, will you stop showing off and just fuck me!”  You hiss at him sharply, the wetness in your panties demanding his _anything_ , now.

“Thought you needed to study, sweetheart?”  Dean teased, hips circling slowly against yours.  He felt so good, but nowhere near as much as you needed.

“Goddamnit Dean!”  You snarl, your hands scrambling at his belt, frantic to get his cock in your hands.  You loosen his pants enough to shove your hand inside, feeling an instant of victory with his hard length in your hands, before it is snatched away.

“No, no no, sweetheart.”  Dean says, an invisible force snatching your hands and pinning them to the wall above your head.  Dean snakes a hand between you, two fingers stroking the outer lips of your pussy before just barely dipping inside.  You and Dean moan together.  “ _Fuck_ , you’re so fucking wet.”

“Stop screwing around and- Deeeeeeeaaan!”  You start to snap at him.  Dean seals his mouth around yours as his fingers thrust inside you, stifling your yell with his lips.  Another pair of invisible hands grasp your waist and lift you in the air, holding you against the wall.  Dean’s free hand grasps your breast, tweaking a nipple until you whimper as his fingers thrust viciously inside you.  Your legs kick out spastically, matching the rhythm of Dean’s fingers inside of you.  His fingers find your gspot and you barely manage to contain your yelp into a series of whines.

“C’mon, baby, come for me.”  Dean murmurs into your lips, his fingers rubbing your gspot determinedly.  Just like that, you’re coming, Dean’s lips barely swallowing your yells.  Your arms jerk above your head, trying to claw at Dean’s shoulders, but his borrowed grace holds them firm where they are.  Your back arches, and Dean’s fingers thrust inside your clenching pussy.

Some time later, you finally relax against Dean, your hands falling from the wall to land on his shoulders.  Dean’s arms go around you, holding you against him gently as you pant mindlessly into his shoulder.

“I got you, sweetheart.  We’re not done yet.”  Dean murmurs.  You hear a wing flutter, and look up from Dean’s chest to see his room.

“See?”  Dean smiles proudly at you.  “Figuring this out already!”  Dean lays you down gently on his bed, and stands to shed his clothes in record time.  In no time, Dean is on top of you again, kissing you gently.  His length prods your thigh, drawing a moan from you into his lips.

“Dean,” you gasp as his mouth leaves yours, devouring your neck.  Your head falls back, digging into the pillows as he determinedly sucks at all your spots.

“Mmmmm… you taste so good.”  Dean moaned, his mouth traveling down your neck, collarbone, lingering for awhile on your breasts.  You reach down, burying one hand in his hair as Dean’s arms go around your back to arch it into his mouth.  Your free hand reaches down to claw at his shoulder, trying to pull him closer to you.  Dean eventually switches breasts, biting and sucking at both nipples until they are red and sore.  He releases your back, and you flop gratefully back down on the bed.  Dean’s lips travel down your stomach, until he hovers just above your clit, a grin on his face.  You open your mouth, ready to beg him to just _do_ something already, when his mouth descends on you, sucking your clit into his mouth, and the only noises you can manage are moans and whimpers.  Dean’s tongue enters you, eagerly lapping up your cum with a blissful groan.

You easily lose yourself in the feeling of Dean’s lips sucking your outer lips, his tongue exploring inside you, the rasp of his stubble against your thighs.  You bury on hand in his hair, trying to hold him closer to you.  Dean moans, the vibration traveling through you and making you gasp his name repeatedly.  You’d almost forgotten Dean’s borrowed grace, when you feel another pair of lips attach to your clit and suck, hard.  You scream and come again, gushing over Dean’s face.  Your legs lift up off Dean’s shoulders, and your back arches, your hips thrusting into him.  Dean’s hands grasp your hips, trying to pull you closer to him.  You can feel his moan vibrating you, his eager tongue and lips milking your orgasm until your thrashing finally subsides.

When you come back to full consciousness, Dean is on top of you nuzzling your face.

“You taste amazing.”  Dean mumbles.  His eager cock prods your thigh again, reminding you.

“Deaaaann…” you whine.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Your cock.  Fucking me, pleeeeeeeeease.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”  Dean chuckles.  “Gotta get you ready first.”  Dean’s lips attach to yours, kissing you gently.  You moan softly, letting out a sharp noise when his grace attaches to your clit, sucking hard.

“Fuck,” Dean groans.  “Can taste you with this thing.”  His lips go down to your neck, kissing softly.

Eventually, the phantom lips retreat from your clit, Dean apparently deeming you ready.  Dean lifts his head from your neck and rests his forehead against yours.  His cock thrusts into you, finally, and you both moan together.  His green eyes bore into you as he pulls out and begins to thrust slowly.  You claw at his shoulders, leaving furrows down his back that make Dean throw his head back and groan.  You take advantage of the skin displayed in front of you and fasten your lips on his exposed neck, sucking eagerly until you draw a growl from him.

Dean’s thrusts get faster, harder, until he’s almost shoving you up the bed.  His hands grab your shoulders, holding you in place as he thoroughly fucks you.  You drop your head from his neck down onto the pillow below your head, unable to keep it up with the pleasure shooting through you at the pounding your pussy is taking.  One of his hands leaves your shoulder to grab your thigh, hoisting it up over his hip and trapping your leg in his elbow.  You _howl_ at the new angle, hitting all your spots.  Dean nips at your lips, begging you to come for him.

You can’t help but oblige.

You scream his name, your pussy strangling his cock until you hear him roar and explode inside you.  His cock thrusts harder inside you, pounding you uncontrollably, and your hips thrust back at him just as hard, milking each other on.

It’s awhile before you both collapse back to the bed.

Dean’s head lands on your shoulder, and he drops your thigh and lets it fall back to the bed.  For several minutes, you two just lay there panting.  Dean kisses your shoulder gently, and lifts his head to meet your eyes with a smug grin.

“Told ya I’d figure this grace thing out.”  Pride was still in his voice.

“Yeah?”  You reply between pants.  “Then tell me this; where are my clothes?”  Dean frowns suddenly, but his reply is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“I think you guys dropped something in the library!”  Sam’s voice came through the door.  Your eyes get huge, and you glance from the door to Dean.  You both burst out laughing after a moment as Sam’s footsteps retreat.

“I just realized something.”  Dean announced when your laughter died down.  “With Cas’ grace, I don’t get tired.”  You have barely a moment to process this before his head is back between your legs, making you cry out his name again.


End file.
